


Damsel Cover Art

by beetle



Series: DAMSEL [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cover Art, M/M, Man in Heels, Wade in Drag, damsel, graphic design
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle
Summary: My cover art for the Spiedypool Drag-Queen AU, as well as a YouTube link for the soundtrack of the series, which will be ongoing and added to as long as the series is :-)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note/Warnings: Only for the stories, themselves, which are in the stories' notes and tags.

                                                                

* * *

 

 

 

[Damsel: Story One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8155016)

[Soundtrack to the series](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLlp-TNYE4qQXrVY9MhEcDwXx7B9XYBmph) (on YouTube).


End file.
